Nightwing
Richard John "Dick" Grayson '''is a detective for the Detroit Police Department who also formerly fought crime as the masked vigilante, '''Robin. Trying to distance himself from the life of crime fighting, he gets tangled up in a plot to use Rachel Roth as a means to bring the apocalypse. Mentoring her, Dick forms a team of other individuals to protect Rachel and destroy The Organization. Biography Early Life Dick Grayson was born in 1990 to John and Mary Grayson. During his childhood, he would be raised to join his parents' act in Haly's Circus: The Flying Graysons. Losing his Parents In 2002, tragedy struck when the rope had unexpectedly snapped during a performance at the circus, killing both of his parents, leaving him orphaned. Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had noticed the shaken Grayson and adopted him as Bruce saw a lot of himself in Dick, comparing the tragedy to the death of his own parents. Dick had made several attempts to run away under Bruce's care, often stealing his car, in order to find answers as to who killed his parents and why. Bruce, finding out why Dick had been running away, revealed himself as Batman and offered Dick a position as his sidekick. Dick accepted the offer and became the masked vigilante known as Robin. Robin Dick became friends with two other vigilantes: Hawk and Dove. Bruce had disapproved of the two vigilantes' methods, but Dick had a strong friendship with the two. Dick eventually pursued a romantic relationship with Dove. However, the relationship wouldn't last and the two split up. Dick had also befriended Wonder Woman's apprentice, Donna Troy, bonding over their common trait of being the sidekick of a member of the Justice League. Donna had inspired Dick to become a better detective and a better fighter. Justice for his Parents In 2016, Dick discovered that Tony Zucco was the one who had carried out the assassination of his parents. Dick had him arrested but Zucco was released shortly after on account of selling the Maroni crime family out to the police. Not happy with the news, Dick ambushed Zucco's convoy and brutally beat him. However, Dick was interrupted by a group of armed men from the Maroni crime family who had then shot Zucco while Dick watched. Titans To be added. Moving away from Batman Dick became dissatisfied with himself in relation to Batman and decided to leave for Detroit in 2017. He found Bruce's methods to be too violent and feared that he would become the same way. He became a detective for the Detroit Police Department in order to fight crime without being too vengeful by being Robin. Working as a Detective Dick had started following the case of abuse committed by Tyler Hackett. Seeing as Tyler had his charges dropped by the Detroit Police Department. Furious, Dick decided to fight Tyler by donning the Robin attire and intercepting a drug deal that Hackett had with a dealer. Dick had violently fought the dealers, incapacitating them. Due to the precedent of Hackett abusing a young girl, Dick had decided to beat up on Hackett moreso than the others, warning him that if he ever touches that girl again that he would find him again. Meeting Rachel Roth Dick first encountered Rachel when she was brought in for questioning in regards to her mother's murder. Previously, Rachel had seen Dick in a vision as "the boy from the circus". Confused, he would later find her being stuffed unconscious into a police car by a fake cop. Rescuing Rachel Roth Dick chased the cop car to an abandoned hotel. Desperately trying to find Rachel, Dick would search the different rooms of the hotel until he heard her scream in a room upstairs. Eventually, he would find the room Rachel was being kept in. When trying to enter the room, Dick was surprised when the door had suddenly shut. Violent noises of Rachel using her powers to defeat her captor were coming from the shut door, but Dick still persisted in trying to get in. Suddenly, the door was opened only for Dick to find Rachel's captor dead in a pool of blood. Dick then comforted Rachel as she was scared of what she was able to do. Finding a safe place for Rachel Both Dick and Rachel stopped for some coffee in a diner near Middleburg Heights, Ohio. They would have a conversation about what had happened the night prior, with Rachel stating that she had no idea how she killed the man. Dick would continue to drive until nightfall, when they would stop at Interstate 80 Motel for a night. Dick then headed out to get pizza for both him and Rachel. When he got back, he would find Rachel in panic. He would then console her. Dick then took Rachel to the first place that he thought would be safe for her to live. He drove to Washington, D.C. to try and convince his old allies, Hawk and Dove, to take Rachel in. Personality Dick had developed thick skin as a result of witnessing the brutal murder of his family as a child and an upbringing by Bruce Wayne. Stoic and humorless, Dick would often distance himself from human contact and keep his feelings to himself. He does not get along with people very well. As a result, people would often label Dick as anti-social and rude. He does have a soft spot for children, especially runaways as a result of seeing himself in those individuals. He would also have a soft spot with those who have found themselves trustworthy to Dick. Dick places great value on family due to his circus upbringing. Dick has a clear sense of justice and a strong moral compass. However, Dick also hides a darker side, one that comes out whenever he becomes Robin. All of Dick's anger and pain is released and he becomes devoid of restraint when engaging criminals or villains. This is the side that Batman had encouraged out of Dick as he tries to deny it daily. Abilities * Peak Physical Conditon: '''Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson's body is at its peak. He has displayed peak strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and endurance due to the training. Dick has been shown to jump off a building and landing on cars with no discomfort. He has a high pain tolerance, when he tried to surgically remove a tracker from his own arm. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Dick is an extremely skilled martial artist due to his years of training with Batman ** '''Master Stick-fighter: Dick possesses great stick fighting skills as he takes down criminals with his bo staff. ** Master Marksman: Dick shows great marksmanship as he uses his specialized shurikens. * Master Acrobat: Due to his time as a trapeze artist in the circus, Dick has developed many acrobatic skills. * Skilled Leader: Dick's training has allowed him to lead a new team. * Expert Driver: Dick shows impressive driving skills, even drive a Porsche while being chased by the police. * Expert Detective: Due to being Batman's sidekick and training from Donna Troy, Dick shows that he is an expert detective. * Police Training: Due to being a detective for the Detroit Police Department, Dick has received police training, making him more skilled in investigation and interrogation. He is able to get information from others easily. Equipment * Birdcomputer: Dick uses a computer with Wayne Enterprises technology to gather information. Former Equipment * [[Robin Suit|'Robin suit']]:' Dick wore a suit when fighting crime as Robin. Dick eventually gave up the mantle and burned the suit. * [[Birdarang|'Birdarang]]:''' Dick used these shurikens that were shaped like Robin's logo. They were capable of penetrating concrete, making them extra strong. * '''Grappling Hook: Dick used a grappling hook as a part of his arsenal. The hook was strong enough to yank humans into the air. Dick would use it to scale buildings in seconds. * Smoke bombs: Dick used smoke bombs as Robin. * [[Robin's Staff|'Robin's Staff']]:' Dick used a bo staff when fighting crime. When fighting the Nuclear Family, the staff was broken into two. Vehicles * [[Dick Grayson's Car|'Dick Grayson's Car]]: Dick formerly drove a 1985 Porsche 911. Facilities * To be added Relationships Family * John Grayson † - Father * Mary Grayson † - Mother * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Adoptive Father Allies * Amy Rohrbach † * Manny Wolf * Jessica Perez * Captain * Rachel Roth Enemies * Tyler Hackett * Dealer * Fake Cop * The Acolyte † Appearances * Titans ** Season One *** Titans Category:Titans (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Titans Members Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Detroit Police Department Detectives